


Take the Blame

by nijaee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijaee/pseuds/nijaee
Summary: Kurapika, a detective is obsessed with solving a case concerning a gang. The Phantom Troupe's members have been mysteriously disappearing. The leader just happens to be the leading suspect.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 16





	Take the Blame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! This was inspired by a tik tok I saw. I'm not sure on how this will turn out but please bare with me, I am new to this. Thank you! :D
> 
> PS please excuse any typos it is just me reading and overlooking the fic hehe

Her cheerful voice intrudes Kurapika’s thoughts. 

“Morning Kurapika! New week, new leads!” Melody sang, she was always very outgoing and sweet. She’s been a big help to Kurapika during this new case. She is always there for him and reminds him to slow down, although he never does. His newfound obsession with this new case has taken over his life. It’s all he can think about. 

The certain gang this case pertains to has been on Kurapika’s mind forever, and was his primary reason for becoming a detective. Regardless, he promises everyone that he isn’t completely sucked up into this case. His partner Leorio Paladiknight, begs to differ. Leorio and Kurapika have been friends for a while, they first met while Leorio was a medical examiner and Kurapika was still a police officer. Due to some complications, Leorio was released from being the medical examiner and was promoted to detective alongside Kurapika. 

“Yeah! Don’t get too down, we’ll solve this case!” Leorio chants out, he uses his feet to push himself off the desk on his swivel chair and swings around to face Kurapika “Don’t stress! We already have suspects!” Leorio shows a big toothy grin and turns back to his desk to grab a binder with some files in it. He doesn’t see Kurapika slightly tense up, it goes past Melody as well. The binder smacks down in front of him and it shocks Kurapika out of his trance. 

“Look at this,” Leorio’s laugh boomed across the office. Kurapika slowly retrieves the binder and flips through the list of suspects. Most of them were pretty cliche, rivaling gang members, notorious assassins and vigilantes. Although some of them were pretty convincing at first glance, definitely enough to look into; Hisoka Marrow, ex gang-member, infiltrated the gang to fight the leader, they never fought and Hisoka is looking to seek vengeance upon the leader. He is an independent man who has quite the criminal record. He’s been under the radar recently, but has seen some connections with the infamous family of assassins; the Zoldycks. 

After scanning the document, Kurapika sits back. He takes a deep sigh and crosses his legs. He is deep in thought until he finally reaches a thought. “What about the leader?” As he gets his words out he thinks of something else and shuffles over to his desk looking through his cabinets to finally take out a stack of papers. Leorio is scoffing in the background, “What a ridiculous idea Kurapika. How does the leader of the gang whose members are dying have any connection to the suspect?”

After some light scanning Kurapika finally finds what he was looking for, a document with something scribbled in the corner. The name and number of an old friend that has ties to the underworld. The detectives met them in a past case. Above the number and name there were some notes that said ‘ Phantom Troupe has been out of sorts recently, they are having inner turmoil. They are rejecting the leader while fighting amongst themselves. They have been seen defying orders from Chrollo Lucifer’

“Well, it looks like those boys have been doing some work. When did you even see them?” Leorio scoffs.

“It doesn’t matter when I got this, the point is I think that this is our current lead” Kurapika lets out what seems like a sigh of relief but it could also be a sign of getting ready for what's to come. Kurapika seems to wrap up pretty quickly and waves goodbye to Leorio who was still near him. He goes back to work and starts to look into Chrollo. Leorio gives him a weird look then walks back to Melody who returns to her secretary desk at the front of the station.

“That’s weird, for someone so meticulous he was sure quick to pick on Chrollo” Leorio whispers to Melody as they watch Kurapika work. 

“Well, you do know his obsession with them. I fear that they will be his demise. Or even worse, you do realize the legal way of vengeance was his second option.” Melody’s eyes soften and she looks almost sad while saying that. But she isn’t wrong. What ties Kurapika and the Phantom Troupe are years of pent-up hatred and sadness.


End file.
